


what would it be like?

by theawesomelights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheesy, Cutesy, Fluff, Lovesick puppy Denmark, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomelights/pseuds/theawesomelights
Summary: One day Denmark asks "What would it be like if we had a wedding?" and then he gets to find out. Fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp: Summer of 2013, one year after Denmark legalized gay marriage.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not an expert on the history and culture of Scandinavian countries, I don’t live there. 
> 
> Warning: This is entirely self indulgent. Beware of cheesiness and fluff.
> 
> Human names being used:  
> Denmark- Mathias Køhler  
> Norway- Lukas Bondevik  
> Iceland- Emil  
> Sweden- Berwald  
> Finland: Tino  
> Sealand- Peter  
> Ladonia- Erland  
> Greenland- Jaati  
> Faroe Islands- Fia  
> Aland Islands- Isak  
> Germany- Ludwig  
> Prussia- Gilbert  
> Hungary- Elizaveta  
> Netherlands- Tim

"What would it be like if we had a wedding?"

Norway looked up from his book and across the couch, "Dan, we had a wedding."

"I know, but a real wedding", Denmark paused, remembering that day so many years ago, "One where all our friends are there, and the kids. That's between us."

Norway went back to his book, "There would be no point to such a fuss."

"Come on Lukas, can't you picture it?' The Dane started and despite the 'no' out of his lovers lips he continued, "I would wear my best suit and you would too. That blue one that you wore to the last UN meeting. Or maybe a new one. But you looked so good in that. And you would take my breath further away at every step you took walking up the aisle.”

Denmark paused for a moment, eyes far away and envisioning the sight he was describing, “Faroe and Greenland would have to be the flower girls. And I suppose Ladonia or Sealand for the ring bearer since Icy is too old now. And these would be new rings, not the one I gave you in 1523, a new one. And it would have a sapphire to match your eyes."

"Mathias, stop. Were not having a wedding. I am not your territory anymore. We are two separate nations."

"Weren't you listening? I said a wedding for us. Mathias and Lukas. No nobles, no treaties. As equals."

Lukas hesitated before shutting the Dane down again. It was unusual for him to act like this. His idea sounded unreasonable and yet, the way he painted the picture was almost intoxicating. Mathias's ideas were rarely this... Tangible. 

Lukas spoke next with barely any thought, "Emil would be my best man, then."

"And Berwald would have to be mine. I want a cake made by France,” Mathias grinned one of his huge, sweet, happy smiles. Lukas decided that playing along would be worth it for that. 

“Would we do hand fasting or something more modern? Wait, no. We’d have to do it in a Lutheran Church.”

Lukas nodded, “We aren’t vikings anymore. And I don’t want your axe as a wedding gift.”

“What would you want as a wedding gift?” Mathias wiggled his eyebrows and Lukas took advantage of his legs in the Dane’s lap to kick him in the stomach. 

“Oof, Norge. Don’t kick me when we’re planning our marriage! It’s bad luck,” Mathias shifted himself so Lukas’s legs were under him and began moving forward.

“You have no basis for that,” Lukas stated, watching Mathias crawl over him with as blank of a face as he could muster.

The Dane stopped moving once he was planked over Lukas, their faces inches apart and their bodies pressed against one another. Lukas moved first, wiggling his book out of the way and using his free hand to cup the back of Mathias’s neck. They kissed slowly. They had all the time in the world. 

***

The subject was brought up again two days later. This time they were at Denmark’s house for Constitution Day. Denmark was in the kitchen with Finland, attempting to be helpful with the cooking and mostly getting in the way. 

“Den, just go sit down,” Finland said, snatching the spatula out of Denmark’s mouth.

“No no, wait. I wanted to ask you about something,” Denmark started, choking down his laughter and moving to sit down on the kitchen’s island. 

“What is it?”

“So you and Sverige are basically married, right?” Denmark began, taking a breath, “Did you ever, you know, have a wedding?”

Finland set down the batter he was mixing, “No. No wedding. Not like you and Norway’s. We just, well, he came in and then that was that. You were there for most of it. We were never in a personal union.”

“Nor and I never really had one either. I mean, we held hands in front of an altar, but a ceremony for our countries. There weren’t even any vows, just the treaty being read aloud.”

Finland nodded, face full of concentration, “Why are you asking?” 

Denmark flushed, “Because I think I want to have one with Lukas. A real wedding.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Finland exclaimed, “When? Where? What color suit am I wearing?”

Denmark rubbed his neck, “Well, I only brought it up once. He didn’t seem completely opposed. But I don’t think he was taking me seriously.”

Finland looked like he was about to reply but just then Greenland barged into the room, “Far! Dad! Den! Dad!”

“What is it?”

“Faroe’s here finally! She brought fish!”

“Fish?!” Finland exclaimed, “Live?”

“No, onkel, dead. To eat,” Greenland snickered.

“Tell her to bring them here then. I have time to make something,” Finland turned and began digging through the cupboards, “Den, we’ll talk later, okay?”

Denmark nodded and left the kitchen to greet his oldest daughter. In the living room, Faroe was being crushed in a tight embrace by Norway. Denmark hurried forward, in case he missed the moment, and put his arms around both of them. 

“Pápi, pappa, you saw me just last week!” Faroe laughed and struggled to disentangle herself from their grips.

Denmark shifted so his arm was around Norway’s wrist. Norway didn’t move to stop him, instead tucking himself further into Denmark’s side and entangling their fingers. Faroe rolled her eyes and went over to greet Iceland. Denmark smiled after her for a moment before turning to face Norway directly.

“Hey, Nor, you love me right? No matter what I do?”

“I suppose,” Norway replied suspiciously. 

“So then you’ll forgive me for what I’m about to do. Okay here goes,” Denmark cupped a hand over his mouth, “Hey! Everybody listen up!”

As an added affect, the Dane flailed his arm in the air. Norway held back the urge to face palm at his idiocy.

“Denmark what are you doing?” Norway said under his breath as all eyes in the room turned towards them. Finland and Faroe poked their heads out of the kitchen and even Åland looked up from his book. 

“So today’s constitution day, which is awesome, and it’s also father's day for me! And I'm glad everybody is here to celebrate and stuff because I want to make today even better!”

Mathias let go of Lukas’s waist and got down on the ground. On one knee. He cleared his throat and reached for the Norwegian’s hand. He didn't have a ring yet, but this would have to do, Mathias thought. He took in a deep breath, heart pounding.

Greenland let out an audible gasp. Iceland was agape.

“Lukas Bondevik, will you marry me?” Mathias stumbled over the words but everyone in the room heard him.

Lukas’s expression had left his normal, unreadable state, and had gone into something else. Something between embarrassment and surprise.

Lukas started to clear his throat but it ended up a squeak. He could feel Finland’s threatening glare and Sweden’s curious one. He looked over at Iceland. His brother was giving him an intent stare, what it meant he could not tell.

Lukas moved his gaze back to Mathias, still kneeling down and watching him. There was fear and hope in his Dane’s eyes. Lukas realized that there was no point in stalling. He knew what he wanted to say.

“Yes, I will.”

At those words, Mathias jumped back up and pulled Lukas into a hug, he spun him around, babbling about how happy he was.

Greenland did a fist pump and Faroe laughed, relieved. Ladonia grumbled something to Sealand about over showmanship. 

The other Nordics started talking and going back to what they were doing. Mathias did not notice them, he could not hear over Lukas’s smile.

“I love you.” Lukas said, volume low enough that it felt like a secret.

Mathias grinned. Truth be told, he had just acted entirely on impulse. But it was impulse well done. He had gotten what he wanted, what he had been dreaming about for months.

“I love you too. I also really, really, want to kiss you right now.”

Lukas grabbed the hand creeping down his waist, “Later. We have guests.”

Mathias whined, but didn’t protest. It wasn’t often that they had the whole family together. He and Lukas would be together forever.

 

***

“So you want me to write you guy’s vows? Shouldn’t you be doing that? Or you could just let the minister do it.” Iceland complained. Denmark had called him earlier that morning and demanded his presence at a Skype call to Norway's house. Iceland thought it was too damn early to do that and hung up. A mistake he realized when Denmark called him five more times in as many minutes. Iceland gave in.

“We thought it would be cool if you did!” Denmark exclaimed, then jumped a bit as his phone began to ring loudly, “Oh that’s Sve, wonder what he wants.”

Denmark walked out of the room as he answered his phone. Norway rolled his eyes, “He can’t write them. He’s not a wordsmith. Neither am I. And you are my brother. Dan and I raised you. Write them”

“What do you want me to write? Ugh, Nor, I’m already being your best man.”

“Write something nice. I don’t know,” Norway said, face as blank as usual. 

“Fine. But give me something to go on.”

“Have something in there about respect.”

Iceland nodded. They sat in silence for a moment and he had to wiggle the mouse on his computer to keep it from going dark, “Hey Lukas? Do you even want to marry him?”

“I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t.”

“I’m asking because I remember when you were trying to hard to get away from him. And all the stuff you’ve done to each other. He’s done some pretty bad stuff. I wasn’t young enough that I didn’t understand what was going on all the time.”

Norway glanced at the doorway, probably checking for Denmark, “The past cannot be changed. The world has changed, and he has changed. So have I. When I got my independence, Mathias and I could finally be together. As equals. He understands this, finally.”

Iceland nodded thoughtfully, “Do you love him?”

Norway grimaced, “It took me years to figure that out.”

“So do you?”

“What do you think?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder of the human names I'm using. 
> 
> Denmark- Mathias Køhler  
> Norway- Lukas Bondevik  
> Iceland- Emil  
> Sweden- Berwald  
> Finland: Tino  
> Sealand- Peter  
> Ladonia- Erland   
> Greenland- Jaati  
> Faroe Islands- Fia  
> Aland Islands- Isak  
> Germany- Ludwig  
> Prussia- Gilbert  
> Hungary- Elizaveta  
> Netherlands- Tim

“In marriage, you promise each other love and faithfulness. Through patience, dedication, talking and listening, supporting and believing in each other, through tenderness and laughter. This marriage will be harmonious and meaningful. Your relationship is so special that you have decided to be married under the church, in front of each other, and your friends and family. In this marriage, you must forgive each other for the past and the future. You are promising to love the other unconditionally. It is with these promises of marriage in mind that I ask you to repeat after me.”

Mathias stood a bit taller, his eyes never leaving Lukas, “I, Mathias Køhler, take you, Lukas Bondevik, to be my husband. And these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you, I will respect, trust and be honest you. I will care for you in for the rest of our lives. I will share my life with you. I will stay with you through the best and the worst of what is yet to come.

They had not broken eye contact since Lukas had reached the altar. It was starting to make Lukas a bit uncomfortable. But as Mathias repeated his vows the world drifted away. The eyes watching them intently disappeared and the fear in the back of his mind went silent. For Mathias to promise him all this, it was what he had always wanted. 

The minister called upon Lukas to speak his vows, “I, Lukas Bondevik, take you, Mathias Køhler, to be my beloved husband. And these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you, I will respect, trust and be honest with you. I will care for you through the best and the worst to come.”

“May the rings be brought forward?” The minister motioned to Peter and Erland, who were dressed in matching light blue suits and each carrying one ring. They shuffled forward and handed over the rings. 

Mathias slid the ring onto Lukas’s finger, and felt a flash of deja vu. But then he looked at Lukas again, and this time he was not deathly pale and thin, leaning on him. Here and now, Lukas was sliding on a ring onto Mathias’s finger, and they were both standing on their own.

“You may now kiss the groom,” The minister finished the ceremony. 

Mathias moved in as fast as he could, holding Lukas’s face with both hands and kissed him like his life depended on it. There was a cheer from the pews as Mathias scooped up his husband and carried him down the aisle. Lukas wrapped his arms around his neck and clung.

They left the church, under the archway, Lukas still in Mathias’s arms. Mathias set him down once they got to the limo waiting for them. The rest of their wedding party followed and soon the car was off and heading towards the reception hall. 

In the car, Tino was trying to talk to them, to give his congratulations but Lukas was rubbing circles on Mathias’s hand and both of them were having trouble concentrating on anything but each other. 

They got to the reception hall and everyone filed in. There was a long table at the front of the room that Mathias and Lukas sat in the middle of. Lukas pulled Mathias’s chair out for him. The dinner was already set out and the rest of the guests were having their food brought to them by waiters. Berwald and Emil sat on either side of the grooms, and the rest of the Nordic family filled in the rest of the table. 

“Little brother, you have to give your speech soon,” Norway said, poking Emil on the cheek. 

“Oh come on, I already wrote your vows for you!” Emil complained, letting the brother thing slide just this once. 

“It’s tradition Icy! Come on, we all want to hear how much you love us!”

Emil knew that he had to give the man of honor speech so after he was mostly done with his food he stood up. Since they were at the head table, the room fell quiet pretty quickly. Emil cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So, I’m Emil. Lukas’s brother. Thank you all for coming here. It’s a day that many us thought we would never see. I remember when I was young I asked Mathias whether he loved Lukas. Mathias told me ‘with everything I have’. That was a long time ago, but I can tell nothing has changed. I’m glad that you two finally made it official. Here’s to the happy couple,” Emil started a toast and then sat down as fast as he could. 

Lukas leaned over and kissed him in the cheek, “That wasn’t so hard.”

“Your luck that I opted out of the embarrassing stories. I have a lot to tell.”

“Like that time you walked in on them having sex?!” Jatti practically shouted, reaching over to steal off of Emil’s plate.

“Jatti!” Tino exclaimed, “Now isn’t the time.”

“What? Well all know what I’m talking about,” She asked innocently, making Fia roll her eyes and pretend to weep into her hands.

“This is a formal event, greeny! Let’s be polite.”

“Aw, come on! Formal schmormal!” Mathias said, raising his glass and laughing. This time it was Lukas to roll his eyes.

Another course was brought around and they all dug in wholeheartedly. 

Berwald’s speech was next. He had been pretending that he wrote it himself, but Lukas knew that Tino wrote it for him, and so did everyone else now, because Tino was the one that fished out the notecard from Sealand’s backpack and handed it to Berwald as the tall man stood.

“Hello, I am Berwald, the best man. Mathias, I’m sad to say, is my best friend. Growing up with Lukas and him, we were inseparable. Lukas and Mathias even more so. They have always been perfect for each other, even when I couldn’t see it, and Lukas couldn’t see it. Mathias could always. He comes over just to talk about how much he loves Lukas. I’m glad that we are all in a time where they can do this, be married and live happily together. We all know our pasts, so let’s toast to the future.”

“That was beautiful, Ber,” Tino said, and Emil choked on his wine.

Mathias slapped him on that back, “Thanks, Sve, I know you love me!”

Berwald grunted in response and went back to cutting up the meat on Erland’s plate. 

***  
The rest of the dinner went by in a blur for the couple and their guests. Four times in the three hours of dinner, Gilbert hit his knife on his plate and gave an overzealous thumb up to Mathias as he and Lukas kissed. Emil watched as Ludwig grabbed Gilbert’s knife when Gilbert attempted to do it again. 

When it was time to cut and pass out the cake, Francis held his breath. He had been sent specific instructions on how to make it, flattered that they had included him in the preparations. In lieu of asking the grooms, he turned to Arthur, interrupting the Englishman's first bite.

“So, how is it Mon Cheri?”

“It’s fine. For your cooking and danish food. Relax.”

Before the grooms and their guests became too inebriated or disheveled, Elizaveta stole them all for pictures. Multiple of the grooms, and the whole wedding party. Tino requested one of Erland and Peter and Isak, and everyone gushed yet again at the matching suits. Later, when the snapshots were all printed out, Lukas would have one favorite. He and Mathias surrounded by the girls and Emil on their right, Sweden and Finland on the left with their kids. 

Pictures were taken later on too, less formal ones. Elizaveta laughed as she captured Mathias and Tim in a tight embrace behind a table and smirked when she clicked over the image of Berwald presenting the caught bouquet to Tino. 

***

Before midnight, Mathias and Lukas had their dance. Lukas refused to call it their ‘first’ dance. They had danced together so many times before. Using the word first now sounded strange.

In the middle of the cleared dance floor, they spun in time to the music, everyone gathered around them in a circle. Lukas had long since given up on feeling embarrassed today. Instead, he smiled. Not just at Mathias, but at the others. Sealing their fate like this told the other nations, people, in the room that Mathias was his. That the self proclaimed ‘King of Scandinavia’ bowed to no one but Lukas.

The song ended and another began, inviting everyone else to join in the celebration. Mathias stepped back.

“Lukas, we can go now. I really, really, want to get you naked.”

“Finally. Go call around a taxi. I’ll get your jacket.”

Mathias chuckled as he practically skipped away. The valet gave his congratulations again as he made the call to the taxi service. A few minutes later, perfectly timed, Lukas came out of the building and the taxi came around the corner. Lukas shoved his suit jacket in his arms.

“Put it on. You’ll freeze,” Mathias huffed at that but slid it on as they clambered into the back of the car and gave directions to the driver. 

“Already nagging me like a husband?”

“I always have.”

“Yeah, but now it’s official! Because you’re my husband.”

Lukas didn’t respond, just rested his head on Mathias’s shoulder. He watched as Copenhagen flew by in the window. Today had been great, important even. But he knew that nothing really changed either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:  
> 1: The ring Denmark gave Norway in 1523: The Kingdom of Denmark-Norway began officially in 1537 after the dissolution of the Kalmar Union, but the personal union of the countries started in 1523 with. So their royal families were married and, according to my head cannon, so were Den and Nor. 
> 
> 2: “I don’t want your axe as a wedding gift”: Viking wedding gifts from the groom to the bride included his family sword. As a pre-wedding ritual, the groom would go into the family tomb and retrieve the family sword. Vikings did not have special wedding outfits, but the grooms often sported an axe as a symbol of Thor. There was an exchange of weapons.
> 
> 3: Finland and Sweden and no wedding: There was never a personal union between these two countries. Finland was a territory of Sweden, under Swedish rule. But they must be next to get married!
> 
> 4: Greenland and Faroe Islands: Two OCs that I have. Both are autonomous dependents of Denmark nowadays, but in the past they were Norwegian territories until 1814 when they became danish territories. So they are sort of like Iceland’s sisters and sort of like Denmark and Norway’s babies. Whichever one picks your fancy. Profile on Greenland is here: http://theawesomelights.deviantart.com/art/APH-Greenland-OC-655863854 
> 
> 5: Åland Islands: I don’t have any head canons for him at the moment. The Åland Islands are a Swedish speaking area of Finland. They are autonomously governed, recognized by Finland in 1921. Åland is Sweden and Finland’s kid in this.
> 
> 6: Party at Denmark's house/Constitution Day: June 5th is Constitution day as well as Father’s day in Denmark. The rest of the Scandinavian countries celebrate Father’s day on the second Sunday in November. But Denmark’s officials forgot to inform the public and the press about the date change, so it stayed on June 5th there. http://www.officeholidays.com/countries/denmark/constitution_day.php
> 
>  
> 
> Some websites I used to learn about Danish/Norwegian wedding traditions:  
> http://www.best-country.com/europe/denmark/wedding  
> http://www.toptableplanner.com/blog/danish-wedding-traditions  
> http://www.best-country.com/europe/norway/wedding  
> http://www.ingebretsens.com/culture/weddings/norw-wed-tradition  
> http://www.ingebretsens.com/culture/weddings/dan-wed-tradition
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
> Far- Danish for dad  
> Onkel- Danish for uncle  
> Sverige- Danish for Sweden

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just wanted to say that, well, uh you think Norway I'd out of character in this, you're wrong. He does show emotions and he does care. Norway wouldn't put up with Denmark's shit if he didn't. Norway is a sentimental sap sometimes. And so is Denmark.
> 
> And finally sorry about the over use of Greenland and Faroe. I wrote this for myself and so they were a bigger part of it in my original idea than what you see published here.


End file.
